The Story of The Flash Freezing Alchemist
by YukinoMaikeru
Summary: The Story of The Flash Freezing Alchemist is about a character which I made called Lavi Yuki. It's kinda a side story while Ed & Al are doing their thing. It's a Fan Fic and also my first about FMA. Hope u enjoy it plz review!
1. Chapter 1

**The Story of The Flash Freezing Alchemist is about a character which I made called Lavi Yuki. It's kinda a side story while Ed & Al are doing their thing. It's a Fan Fic and also my first about FMA. Hope u enjoy it plz review!!I also like to thank my friend YukinoKara for editing it for me! You Rock!**

The Story of The Flash Freezing Alchemist 

Chapter 1

During the war in Ishbal, there was a deadly weapon created- the philosopher's stone. It's a stone that was made to enhance alchemical abilities and ignores the most important rule of alchemy- the equivalent trade. To make one, you have to sacrifice a living human been. A famous line made for the stone is, Joy To Suffering, Victory To Battle, Life To The Dead, For That Is What The Blood-Red Stone Grants. Men honour it with the name "Philosopher' Stone". Many alchemists and people have died for this one stone. You would all be familiar with the main stories about this, but not everyone's story has been told. I just happen to be one of them.

I, Lavi Yuki, also known as the Flash Freezing Alchemist, joined when I was 15. During my one year at the Headquarters, I have encountered a series of unfortunate events, one of which lead to the death of one my friends- the Tree Binding Alchemist, also known as Haji Mokuzai.

One of the seven sins- also known as homunculi killed Haji. The homunculus who killed him is unknown, but one of my friends, the Blazing Wing Alchemist, also known as Ren Kaze, risked his own life to find out who killed him. In the end, he was killed by the same homunculus who killed Haji, but he left clues for me to decipher.

I woke up, it was a bright and sunny day, I could hear birds chirping outside. Then the peaceful atmosphere was destroyed by a phone call. I picked up the phone.

'Moshi Moshi? Lavi-kun?'

I noticed the voice that had a idiotic ring to it.

'Good morning Colonel Hughes.' I replied.

'Lavi-kun, I have a package down here for you,' Hughes replied cheerfully-then changed to a serious tone and said, 'It's left by your friend Ren.'

I suddenly tuned back in to the phone call.

'Really? I'll be there right away!'

I quickly got out of bed and changed my clothes, then realized that I should have a bath, brush my teeth and take a piss. After doing so, I headed off to the headquarters.

'Good Morning Yuki-san, you're up early today!' Juliet Douglas greeted me as I entered the building.

'Good Moring Juliet-san, you are too. Actually, I came here to receive a package from Colonel Hughes.' I replied.

A spiky haired man wearing glasses came around the corner and greeted me.

'Ohayo, Lavi-Kun!' He shouted midway down the corridor, then ran up close to me and said in a serious tone, 'Let's go back to your house and talk.'

Back then, I didn't know why he was so cautious when talking about private matters in the headquarters. However, as I started to learn the truth, I began to understand.

We payed our respects to Juliet before leaving, and headed back to my house.

Hughes didn't say anything while we were walking to my house, he was smiling all the way, until he suddenly had a phone call. His expression immediately darkened.

'Yes, seal off all the pipe lines around the houses and make sure the street is clean, no one goes outside in the neighbourhood, tell the residents to remain inside at all times during my time there, and have guards surround the place!' He ordered.

'What was that all about?' I dared to ask him.

'These are dangerous times now Lavi, it isn't safe around here anymore!' He warned me. He leaned close up to me and glared. Then I made a stupid face.

'You should seriously stop doing that, you're freaking me out!' I said uncomfortably.

'Well, you know, Lavi-chan! I have to- it's called building up suspense!' He replied idiotically.

My face paled, and then I stopped talking in disbelief.

Meanwhile, back at the Headquarters.

'Bradley-san, will I need to interrupt their meeting?' Juliet asked Pride.

'No Sloth, I would like to see Yuki-san know the truth about all this, but his friend-or should I say Colonel Hughes, knows too much about the truth and our plans to take over the counties, you must exterminate him at all costs!' Pride, the Führer, replied.

'Oh, by the way, the Elric Brothers, or should I say Trisha's sons, seem to have returned to the Eastern Headquarters.' Sloth added.

'Excellent, I see.' He chuckled.

'Marcoh seemed to have told them the place where he kept the secrets of the philosopher's stone. Luckily, Lust got to them before they did-after all, they had to return home to have repairs after the incident with Scar.' Sloth added again.

'Excellent, very excellent!' He chuckled again.

Sloth sighed then added for the third time, 'She burnt down the whole place, because she couldn't be bothered going through all the files. That is good news because now they have no proof, and are slowing down in their progress to find out the truth.

'That is all I need for now, thank you. I have a request. Get Envy to kill Hughes in two nights time, I believe it is too dangerous for you to head out right now.' Pride ordered.

'Yes, as you wish, Pride.' Sloth replied.

'Us homunculi will rule the world, and there is nothing stopping us!' Pride chuckled loudly.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Story of The Flash Freezing Alchemist**

**Chapter 2**

We finally arrived at my house. I was completely shocked. Members of the military surrounded the entire neighbourhood. But, there weren't as many as there were surrounding my house.

"What is the meaning of this Colonel Hughes, are you befriending me?" I questioned as I took out my gloves. My gloves are standard military issue, and had alchemic symbols on the palms.

"Wait, let me explain, Lavi, I guess I would have to tell you this sooner or later. Ever wondered what happened to your friends? How they died? They didn't die because of an accident; they died because of a certain thing- a certain someone called 'Homunculus'! They are roaming this world, killing for one thing, and one thing only- a stone called 'The Philosopher's Stone '." Hughes said in an easy tone.

"What are they? What do they want with that particular stone?" I questioned in shock as I clapped my hands together and made two icicles in defence; the two of them hovering above my palms.

"I'll explain inside." Hughes replied, sighing in relief.

As I knocked on the door, it clicked open and I was greeted by my daughter, Jane.

"Daddy, you're home!" She said in an adorable voice, which made me smile.

"Yep, I am home, and I brought someone, too-" I started.

"Oh my God, she's just as cute my daughter, Elysia, but of course my daughter is much cuter!" Said Hughes, cutting me off half way through my sentence.

"Daddy, who's this man?" Jane asked curiously.

"My apologies, I am Lieutenant Major Hughes-"

"Just call him Hughes." I sighed.

"Gees... Lavi do you always have to be so serious?" Hughes glared at me.

"Ah, Hughes nice to see you again." My wife, Mai, came out from the kitchen and greeted Hughes.

"Mai, looking as beautiful as ever." He said in bow.

"Oh, thank you." She blushed.

"You idiot stop flirting with my wife!" I yelled as I smacked him in the head.

Mai and Jane started cracking up.

"Anyway," Hughes coughed. "I have very important news to tell everyone…" He continued, "My daughter Elysia is turning two today!!" He cried out as he pulled out a photograph of her. Everyone crashed on the ground as soon as they interpreted what he just said.

Mai got up from the ground then looked outside the window, "Honey, why is there a bunch of Military Soldiers surrounding our house?" she asked.

"Jane, can you go up to your room and play with your toys for a while?" I asked my daughter.

She nodded and went up stairs to her room without saying a word.

"Honey, can you prepare some tea for us as well?" I asked.

She nodded and went into the kitchen.

"Please take a seat." I asked Hughes politely.

"Are you sure you want to know what I've found? I'm still looking into this, but I should know by tomorrow." Hughes asked.

I nodded and replied, "I'm sure."

"I haven't even told Mustang this yet." He sighed. "You know that once you know of this, then you can't turn back and your family will also be in danger?" he continued.

"Do have I choice? My friends tried to tell me this but they failed. Whatever killed them must be very strong." I said.

"I don't know much about them, but I know they are called Homunculi; an artificial soul seeking something that their leader wants. There are seven of them, named after the seven deadly sins." Hughes said.

"So are they the product of what happens when a human transmutation succeeds?" I asked.

"I'm afraid so." Hughes nodded as he pushed up his glasses.

"So that is what killed my friends; the Homunculi." I said.

"But I must warn you must not chase after them, or else you will be killed." Hughes warned.

"Then the Elric brothers? Didn't they succeed in Human Transmutation?" I asked.

"I don't know how you know that, but I believe that is true." Hughes replied.

Mai came out with the tea and put on the table.

"Well, thanks for the information. Now let's drink and have some tea! Mai, come and join us if you can." I said.

"Sorry, but I'm afraid I have to check on Jane, then go out and do some shopping; do you mind if I take Jane with me?" She replied.

"Yeah, sure, why not." I conclude.

She went up stairs to check on Mai.

"I have a feeling that she's going to run away with your daughter." Hughes said as he took a sip of the tea.

"Then that can't be stopped, Mai never wanted anything to do with this investigation, we both agreed that if danger is near, she will take Jane and run." I said as I picked up a cup and downed the contents.

Muhahahaha nice place to stop isn't it I've been meaning to write ages so here's chap 2

Hope you Enjoyed it!!

Review PLZ XD!!


End file.
